Cleolanthe
Cleolanta was Suzerain of the planet Ophiuchus, and later New Ophiuchus! "Suzerain" roughly translates as "controler of foreign affairs" and is simular to a fuedal lord which recieves tribute from the people. Cleolanta made sure her planet remained isolated from the rest of the universe. She made sure her people were never made aware of the true conditions of the rest of the space worlds for fear that they might want to leave. Having a few control issues, Cleolanta insured her reign and controled her people with a sort of hypnotic machine to sway their opinions and alter their personalities. Cleolanta longed for the man who could equil her in mind and coldness. She seldom found any man who was as devious as herself, and when one did show signs equal to her ambitions, she praised them and granted them rewards. And when they disappointed her, she sentenced them to long terms in Ophiuchun prison! Undoubtedly, having intimacy issues, this insured that all available men were either beneath her, or put on distant outposts too far removed to be available to provide an heir (or rival) to her throne. Cleolanta went through several underlings. Darganto was her first - and most failed - assistant! He was captured by United Worlds while trying to conquer another planet! He was replaced by Atlasand - who did everything he could for his Suzerainne - up to a point of killing a planet's people to save their own! Cold hearted as she may have been, Cleolanta was secretly in love with Rocky Jones. In Rocky Jones she found the strength of character she longed for, and had their philosophies not been so diametrically opposed, the two might even have hit it off. In "Crash of Moons", Cleolanta softens near the end. It was her last appearance in the series. Pity, as it might have been interesteing to see her new personality develop; or her old personality rear it's ugly head once more against Rocky Jones! Spelling of the name Cleolanta? The "spelling" of the name Cleolanta is curious. There are no "character" names listed in any of the first season, and Cleolanta does not wear a name tag nor have her name on her door. She also does not appear in the second season where the show does give character name spellings. I have seen a few spelling variations (Cleolante, Cleolanda, Qeolandtra, etc) on various web sites and blog pages. The most common spellings seem to come from the Rocky Jones Comic Books where they DO spell her name "Cleolanthe" and her title as "Suzerainne". But other publicity photos from the show have the (handwritten) spelling as "Cleolanta". Every person in the Rocky Jones television series clearly pronounces it "Cleo-lan-ta". I believe the writers based her name originally on that of the Egyptian Queen Cleopatra - a beautiful woman, who commanded all she saw, and was no man's fool or puppet. Cleopatra died from an alleged self inflicted snake bite - Cleolanta softened to a more approachable human character who would most likely not self destruct. Appearances * Beyond the Curtain of Space * Bobby's Comet * Rocky's Odessy * Pirates of Prah * Crash of Moons Best Lines "Atlasand! ATLASAND!!!" Category:Characters